


"Gold's Kitchen" part five

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell’s Kitchen: AU - A little tension rises between Belle and Jefferson. Pizza Challenge in the kitchen and one chef is awarded immunity. Belle and Chef Gold meet secretly again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" part five

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my favorites. I don’t have a really long note to write this time. I just hope you enjoy and as always, feel free to let me know what you think. *Happy Reading*

A few hours after leaving Chef Rumple Gold’s office, Belle French awakes alone in the dorm. She steps out of bed and prepares for her day. She takes a warm shower and eats a light breakfast, then meets up with the other competitors.

Victor, Mulan and Jefferson sit in the lounge, awaiting the cooking challenge that can happen at any moment

"Good morning, everyone," Belle calmly says, taking a seat at the couch next to Jefferson.

"What’s wrong with you?" Jefferson asks, noticing Belle’s serene demeanor.

"What do you mean?"

"Almost everyday we’ve been here, you’ve been waking up like a frighten little rabbit."

"It’s amazing what a goodnights sleep can do," she replies, taking a moment to think about her night with Chef Gold. The way his lips felt when they touched against hers and the stroke of his hand across her cheek. Belle relishes in those moments for a few seconds, before quickly snapping back into reality. "And I have not been waking up like a scared rabbit. You’re just mistaking my lack of sleep for fear, which is a horrible observation," Belle lashes out. "Oh, and another thing. I didn’t appreciate being called a ‘Chef Boyardee wanna be.’ That was childish and extremely uncalled for."

"Hold on, Belle, calm down," Jefferson says and stands from the couch. "I only said that, cause the pressure in the kitchen was raining down on us hard. I didn’t mean anything by it. If I have offended you, my apologies." He holds out his hand to shake hers.

"I have a feeling this apology means nothing, but I don’t want to hold a grudge and have it explode in the kitchen. So, I’m willing to push your rudeness to the side."

"That’s all I ask, shake on it."

"I don’t want to shake your hand."

Jefferson brings his hand back to his side. “Fair enough.” He goes over to watch tv with Victor.

Mulan is sitting at the bar and she takes her attention away from studying. “I wouldn’t have shaken his hand either.”

Belle turns to face her. “He can’t be trusted. You saw what happened to Ashley.”

"Yes, but Chef sent her home because she couldn’t solve a simple problem."

"Jefferson could have helped her and Ashley probably still would have been the one going home. He didn’t have to leave her in the dark like that, that’s not how you work in a kitchen."

"That’s true, but he’ll be gone soon," Mulan says, gathering her books.

"What makes you think that?"

"At the end of this thing, you and I are going to be the last ones. Those boys have no chance."

Belle giggles and glances at the boys watching television. “You’re absolutely right about that.” The phone rings and Belle goes to answer it. “I’ll get it,” she says and picks up the phone. “Hello?”

"This is Chef Gold, who am I speaking too?"

She looks around the room, making sure no one can see the smile on her face. “It’s Belle,” she says quietly.

"You sound different on the phone dearie."

"Yes Chef," she says, not responding the way she really wants too.

"I know you’re not alone and we can’t really talk like this. Just let everybody know that I’m ready for them in the kitchen."

"Yes Chef, I’ll let them know."

"I can’t wait to see you again tonight."

Belle blushes and hides her face from everyone. “Yes Chef.” She quickly hangs up. “The chef wants us down in the kitchen,” she announces.

Everyone stops what their doing and heads to the cooking challenge awaiting them in the kitchen. They stand in the dining room, as Chef Gold walks down from his office.

"Good afternoon, chefs. I hope everyone enjoyed their morning."

"Yes Chef," the four competitors reply.

"Tomorrow night, Hell’s Kitchen will be hosting a birthday party for Chef Regina’s son, Henry. The theme for his party is New York. Your challenge today, is to make a pizza. The winner of today’s challenge will have their pizza on the birthday menu, win a special reward and have immunity in the next elimination." Gold looks at his watch. "You’ll have forty-five minutes to make your pizzas. "

"Yes Chef."

"Your cooking time starts…. Now."

The four competing chefs rush to the kitchen and start planing out their dishes.

Belle heads to the pantry and gathers what she needs for her pizza. She starts on the dough first, so that it has enough time to rest and rise. Her pizza is a classic recipe, she learned from an Italian chef in Boston. Belle thinks this classic dish will easily win over Chef Gold. After finishing the dough, she starts on the sauce adding tomatoes, fresh herbs, garlic, onions and spices, into a pot to cook together. She even knows a quick recipe for a fresh homemade mozzarella. As she begins making the cheese, Chef Gold observes around the kitchen.

Gold goes to Belle’s station and gazes over what she’s doing. “Fresh mozzarella?” He secretly brushes his hand across the small of her back, as he walks around her.

Belle holds back her smile from his touch. “Yes, it is.”

"I don’t think anyone has made cheese here before."

"I’m glad to be the first, Chef."

"Pick up the pace dragon girl, you don’t have much time.” He cuts his eyes at her and grins, before walking away.

Belle smiles, holding in her laughter, but a giggle manages to escape her lips.

Jefferson, who is working across from Belle, notices her amusement. “Why did he just call you that and what’s so funny about it?”

Belle looks at Jefferson and quickly thinks up an excuse. “He’s called everyone a different name at some point in this competition. I remember him calling you ‘mad hatter’ when we first got here, you were wearing that ridiculous top hat.”

"Yea, but nobody thinks the names are funny, yet alone, laugh at them."

Belle sighs, rolling her eyes and continues working on her pizza. “Just leave me alone, Jefferson.”

"You have fifteen minutes," Gold announces. "All pizzas should be in or going into the ovens."

Belle completes topping her pizza and slips it into the wood fire oven. She waits and hope that it cooks perfectly. She turns the pizza in the oven, making sure the crust get crispy all around. With just seconds remaining in the challenge, she removes the pizza, slices it and rushes it to the pass, placing it under the silver dome.

Now, the top four chefs eagerly wait for Chef Gold to taste their pizzas.

Gold stands behind a table in front of the competitors, with Chef Regina by his side. “Helping me judge your pizzas, of course, will be my sous-chef Regina. We will each rate your dish from one to five. The chef with the highest score is the winner. Jefferson, let’s starts with you.”

Jefferson steps forward, places his tray on the table and presents his dish. “It’s a gourmet white pizza with alfredo sauce, chicken, and a sun-dried tomato pesto with basil.”

Gold and Regina tastes his pizza and they both seem satisfied with it.

"I like this one. It’s kind of a play on the classic Alfredo dish. I’m going to give it a three," Regina comments

"I think you’re right dearie. It’s a little heavy on the sauce for me, but the flavors are spot on. I’m going to give it a three as well," Gold responds. "You have a score of six. Good job, Jefferson."

"Thank you Chefs." Jefferson takes his dish and steps back in line.

"Next up, Belle. Step up here dearie."

She walks up to the table and removes the dome from her pizza.

"What to you have for us?" Gold asks, slipping her a tinny grin.

"It’s a classic margherita with a bright tomato sauce, basil and fresh handmade mozzarella."

Gold tastes her pizza. “This is a simple, classic recipe that if you don’t do well, it’s easy to destroy. You’ve done this dish justice and your mozzarella is beautiful. I’m giving you a four.”

"It’s a very delicious pizza and it looks amazing, but it’s just a little too simple for me. I have to give this a two," Regina states.

"You have a solid score of six, tied with Jefferson. So, it’s still anyone’s game. Excellent job dearie."

"Thank you Chefs."

"Victor, you’re next," Gold announces.

Victor sits his tray on the table, removes the dome and proceed to present his dish. “This is a…”

"Hold on," Gold interrupts Victor. "First of all, just look at it, look at the fucking state of it."

Victor’s pizza is assembled hazardly and cut like it’s been through a paper shredder.

"It looks like something out of a Mary Shelley novel." Gold raises an eyebrow. "Are you Dr. Frankenstein? You currently have the name for it."

Chef Regina laughs.

"No Chef, I’m not Dr. Frankenstein," Victor quickly responds.

"You could have fooled me. What the fuck happened?"

"I was stressed for time, Chef."

"You need to work on your time management."

"Yes Chef, I know."

"Well, tell us what the fuck it is dearie."

"It’s a wheat crust pizza with a French twist. Caramelized onions, thyme, garlic, anchovies, kalamata olives and finished with a little olive oil."

Chef Gold tastes the pizza and he’s pleasantly surprised. “Although it looks dreadful, it’s actually delicious.”

"Thank you Chef." Victor smiles and hopes that his flavors are enough to get the top score.

"I just can’t get over the presentation. It’s a two for me," Gold says.

"I have to agree, two as well," Regina adds.

"You have a score of four, last place. What a fucking shame." Gold looks to Belle and Jefferson. "We still have a tie. Let’s see what Mulan has waiting for us, step forward dearie."

Mulan presents her pizza. “I’ve made you a whole wheat pizza, with duck seasoned with my own spices, hoisin sauce, baby spinach, red bell pepper, a little bit of mozzarella and sprinkled with black sesame seeds.”

"You’ve cooked that duck perfectly and the crust is absolutely stunning. I can also taste a bit of spice there, lovely."

"Thank you, Chef Gold," Mulan replies.

"That is a dish deserving of a five," Gold says.

"This is clearly the best of today, I give it a four," Regina responds.

"An incredible score of nine. Without a doubt, you are today’s winner. Congratulation dearie."

Mulan smiles from ear to ear. “Thank you so much Chefs.”

"You’ve won immunity in the next elimination and an amazing prize, Mulan. You’re headed to Las Vegas to see Ruby Lucas preform and you will also be staying the night at the famous Cesar’s Palace."

"God dammit!" Victor interjects, slamming his tray on the counter behind him.

"Something wrong, Victor?" Gold asks.

"I fucked up, I seriously fucked up. She gets to go see Ruby?"

"Well, that’s what happens when you’re a winner. Now, don’t fucking interrupt me again."

"I’m sorry Chef, I’m just really pissed at myself right now."

"And you should be." Gold smirks and continues his announcement. "You also get to take one person with you, Mulan."

"Thank you Chef," Mulan excitingly says.

Victors tone quickly changes and he pleadingly looks at Mulan to pick him.

Mulan glares at Victor with disgust, then she turns to Belle. “I love you, Belle, but if I don’t pick this person, they’ll probably die.”

Belle smiles and giggles at Mulan. “That’s totally fine with me.”

"I’m talking Victor with me Chef," Mulan discloses.

"Oh god! Thank you so much." Victor unexpectedly hugs Mulan.

"Holy shit, let me go!" She pushes him away from her.

"I’m sorry, I’m just so goddamn excited."

"You two should head up a pack. Your plane leaves in an hour." Chef Gold says.

"Yes Chef," they both reply and head up to the dorms.

"And Victor."

He stops in his tracks. “Yes Chef?”

"You will be back just in time for tomorrow’s punishment," Gold adds.

"Yes Chef." Victor rushes upstairs.

Gold turns his attention to Belle and Jefferson. “Speaking of tomorrow’s punishment, you will be setting the dining room up for the party. That means polishing silver wear, glasses, dusting, and any anything else head waiter Archibald tells you to do.”

"Yes Chef," Belle and Jefferson reply.

"Now, get out of here."

Jefferson and Belle return to the dorm.

Mulan and Victor swiftly pack their overnight bags. As their heading out of the door, Mulan stops to say her goodbyes to Belle. “Hey, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She hugs Belle. “Try not to kill Jefferson.”

"I promise you, I won’t. I’ll be too busy to think about him."

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"I brought plenty of books with me, that I haven’t had any time to read. Tonight is the best night to start one," Belle says, shadowing over what she’ll really be doing. She gives Mulan another hug. "Have fun."

"Thank you, I will." Mulan and Victor exit the dorms.

Belle closes the door and turns to find Jefferson standing behind her.

"The kitchen isn’t open and we probably won’t have to start punishment until sometime in the afternoon tomorrow. We should get drunk together." Jefferson suggests.

"You are more than welcome to drink." She walks to the bar and hands him a bottle of rum. "But I’d rather be locked in an asylum for 28 years than to drink with you." Belle goes into the women’s bedroom and shuts the door.

"Fine, I can drink by my fucking self, I don’t need you," Jefferson shouts through the door.

Belle stays in the room, reading for a few hours. When she thinks Jefferson has drunk himself into a coma, she peeks out of the door. She finds Jefferson laying face down in the couch and the bottle of rum spilling onto the floor. She checks to make sure he’s still breathing, she certainly doesn’t want him drinking himself to death. She gently moves his face out of the couch and he snores loudly. “Ugh, he’s fine,” she says to herself and quickly walks out of the door.

Belle sneaks through the halls of Hell’s Kitchen once again and makes it to Chef Gold’s office unseen. She goes inside and he’s waiting for her with a bottle of wine on the desk.

"You’re here a lot earlier than I expected." Gold stand from the desk and greets Belle at the door.

She wraps her arms around him, kissing him devotedly. “Jefferson passed out from drinking too much. I made sure he was okay.”

"That’s very caring of you." Gold kisses her again and she backs him up against the desk. "Just a second dragon girl." He breaks off her fiery kiss.

"You said you wouldn’t call me that."

"I lied." He grins, turning her around and sits her on the desk. "Let’s just slow it down a bit." He fills the glasses with wine.

She smiles and kisses his cheek. “Alright.”


End file.
